List of samples used by goreshit
This article describes and notes the samples used by goreshit. Many songs produced by goreshit include sampled works from anime, cartoons, and other influences. The following sources are categorized by the origin of the sample (Japanese/English/Other), listed by the song title, followed by information on the sample(s) used. Japanese Sources * いま、会いにゆきます - "Let Me Be With You" by Round Table featuring Nino * 桜舞い散る坂道で - Clannad opening song "Megumeru" by eufonius * ...into the hands - Paprika (2006 film) * 5th grade - Azumanga Daioh (anime) - Tsukurimashou segment * Aibii! - Haruko Momoi - IVY ~アイビー~ * amen! happiness! - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #4 - "Koufuku" by Susumu Hirasawa * annual hair wash - Lucky Star (anime) - Timotei scene * bake1 - "Shainchuu" by Kousaki Satoru (Bakemonogatari) * bisvoalshabops - Ergo Proxy Season 1, Episode 1 * blue girl on sunday - 「電気の恋人 -I am Programmer's Song-」 by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * breed in - Ghost in the Shell (1995) OST "Ghost in the Shell (Original Soundtrack) track #1 "M01 謡I - Making Of Cyborg" composed by Kenji Kawai * burn this moment into the retina of my eye - Dark Souls II (game) OST #2 - Fire Keepers by Motoi Sakuraba & Yuka Kitamura * chiyopop! and chiyopop? - Azumanga Daioh (anime) * daddy can change - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * die!!die!!cover!!! - World dis Order by die!!die!!color!!! * evilstab! - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * fly, heart! fly! - Flyable Heart (visual novel) opening song 「フライアブルハート」 by KIYO / Mizutsuki Ryou * free the speedcore - "Free the Bee" by Melt-Banana * gay ass vampire shit - "Renai Circulation" Bakemonogatari OP #4 by Kana Hanezawa * glitch obsessional - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #1 - "Dream Island Obsessional Park" by Susumu Hirasawa * go ichi! - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #9 - "Jouken Douji" by Susumu Hirasawa * goretrance 1 - "You" by Ayumi Hamasaki (13:41-16:57) * heaven - Bolshevik Rave Party - Heaven, Original Mix by DJ Sammy * henrietta (gunsteppa/all washed up reprise) - Gunslinger Girl (anime) * i love you more each time you die - "White Surf Style 5" by Supercar * jeh, right. - Sonic Rush (game) OST "Sonic Rush Original Groove Rush" #4 "Jeh Jeh Rocket" composed by Hideki Naganuma * just a whisper - Ghost in the Shell (1995) OST "Ghost in the Shell (Original Soundtrack)" track #7 "M07 Night stalker" composed by Kenji Kawai * kaorin no amen - Lucky Star (anime) OST "Lucky Star Music Fair" #10 "Kaorin no Theme" * kemibu dance! - "けもみみDANCE！～もーっちゅ！りみっくCHU☆～" by おでんぱ☆スタジオ ("kemomimiDANCE! ~moocchu~ rimikkuCHU☆~" by odenpa☆studios) * lain - Serial Experiments Lain (anime) Episode 3 * look at me tenderly - あの娘は○痴Girl (Visual Novel) opening song "Look At Me Tenderly" by MOSAIC.WAV * maromi's theme - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #19 - "Shiroi Oka" by Susumu Hirasawa * matzcore - Strawberry Marshmallow (anime) * megamagimaidpedoslut - Mahoromatic opening song "Kaerimichi" by Ayako Kawasumi * mimic - "Mimic Me." by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * miss fluffy is all scared of ouija boards - "Kenka Yohou no Jikan Dayo" sung by Emiri Katou * my ultimate weapon is the china cannon attached to my groin - Clips from Moetan (anime), and OST (OP Single - Mahou Shoujo Magical-tan) song "winkles twinkle" * nana vector 7 - Elfen Lied (anime) * nekonekoneko - Nekojiru Gekijou Jirujiru (anime) Episode 2 * netsaosa - "Kuchibiru Network" by Yukiko Okada * nhk!? - Welcome to the N.H.K. (anime) OST - "Madokashii Sekai no Ue de" sung by Yui Makino * noravu - 「電気の恋人 -I am Programmer's Song-」 by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * nyan (nyan mix) - Macross Frontier (anime) - Nyan Nyan song * pa-pa-pa-pattycore! - Lucky Star (anime) OST "Lucky Star Music Fair" #8 - "Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Patty Strike Back" sung by Nozomi Sasaki * pirupi - Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (anime) opening song "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-Chan" by Saeko Chiba * pirupi! (fuck!!) - Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (anime) * pon - 「PONPONPON」 by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * puffyuffypuffpuff - "Oriental Diamond" by Puffy AmiYumi * pulse of awakening - Ergo Proxy (anime) * PURURIN!?! - Welcome to the N.H.K. (anime) OST #8 - "Fushigi Purupuru Pururin Rin!" by Rumi Shishido * raped by the ninja - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * ron - 「おちゃめ機能」 (FUKKIRETA / Mischievous Function) cover by ron * rushi - Elfen Lied (anime) * rushi 2 return of the diclonius - Elfen Lied (anime) * satoko torture techniques - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * satori de pon! - 弐.さとりDeポン! by とろ美 * section 9 (stand alone complex) - Ghost in the Shell (1995) * seerafuku dakara desu - Lucky Star (anime) * Serial Experiments Lain -alternative op- - Serial Experiments Lain (anime) opening song "Duvet" by Bôa * sh3t3 - Silent Hill 3 (game) OST #3 - Float Up from Dream by Akira Yamaoka * shit palette - もえたん (Moetan) OST - Season Palette * shit palette 2 - もえたん (Moetan) OST - Season Palette * stoneystoneystonestones - P model - Stone age! * super special - Chaos;Head (anime) ending song "Super Special" sung by Seira Kagami * The Incubus Mark - Ergo Proxy (anime) * tonkatsu?! tonkatsu. - Nekojiru Gekijou Jirujiru (anime) Episode 4 * too young to love - Kodomo no Jikan OVA opening "Otomechikku Shoshinsha Desu" sung by Kitamura Eri * toromi hearts 2 - モドルノキオク by とろ美 * toromi love #36021 - この星のすべて by とろ美 * toromi shitcore - 塹壕の中 by とろ美 * unnatural - "Shiny Shiny" by Nirgilis * usagi... aishite imasu!! - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (anime) - "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00" * welcome to high life! - "Mimic Me." by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * winkles twinkle - Moetan (anime) OST (OP Single - Mahou Shoujo Magical-tan) song "winkles twinkle (off vocal)" * yamabuki faggits (^_^ mix) - "Hai! Chance-chan" from Hidamari Sketch English Sources * all alone - "You're Not Alone" by ATB * am i loli enough? - "Am I Loud Enough?" by Bis * bad habits - "Bank Head" by Kelela * beautiful loli thing -"Beautiful Thing" by Soulcast feat. Indian Princess * black is the new black - "Liquorice" by Azealia Banks * cauliflower - "Cauliflower" by Dan le Sac vs Scroobius Pip * crabs - Brass Eye "Paedogeddon!" episode * dreambreak destiny - "Destiny" by Smiley/Kyle Ward (indirectly), also "Shelter" (from 'The Disappearance', 2008) by Canyons of Static * dreamer - "Dreamer" by Livin' Joy * eaten alive - The Return of the Living Dead (1985) * fake ass bitches - "The Boyz" by Nicki Minaj and Cassie and "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj * fine night - "It's A Fine Day" by Opus III * gabberz up! - "We Like to Party" - Vengaboys * glad you're back. - "You and I Alone" by Daphne and Celeste * goretrance 7 - "Get-A-Way" by Maxx * goretrance 9 (get happy or get fucked edition) - "You're The Inspiration" by Chicago * grace ma breaks - "Not Over Yet" by Grace * hardcore bisnis - "Shopaholic" by Bis * hashtag shut the fuck up - Aqua Teen Hunger Force episodes "A PE Christmas" and "Bookie" * hold my hand - "Hand In Hand (Looking for Sweet Inspiration)" by Opus III * i want to be a hippy (technohead cover) - "I Wanna Be A Hippy" by Technohead * i'm in love with my twin sister (a higher love) - "Higher Love (Featuring Corelle)" by JDS * is it? - "Love Is Wicked" by Brick & Lace * kesha (the way she likes to fuck) - "Tik Tok" by Kesha and "Face Down Ass Up" by 2 Live Crew * LDN - "LDN" by Lily Allen * loli fantasy - "My Little Fantasy" by 4Tune Fairytales * loli rockers - "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO * loli skillz - "Magic Spells" by Crystal Castles * lolil0_0pz - "Mickey" by Toni Basil (cover by Lolly) * lonely - "Whenever You're Lonely" by Livin' Joy * looming shadow of a tree long gone - "The Trees" by Max Richter * loreloli - "Lorelei" by the Cocteau Twins * my addiction - "Don't Stop" by S3RL * no more faking - "Dibby Dibby Sound" by DJ Fresh * o'er the flood - "Horizon Variations" by Max Richter * plastic surgery disaster! - "Stupid Hoe" by Nicki Minaj * raveland revisited (extra shit mix) - "Raveland" by Marusha * retard fish frog (the great speedcore trendkill) - South Park * say it ain't low - "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer * scotch cherries - "Cherry Coloured Funk" by the Cocteau Twins * scrambled eggz0rh@x - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (animated series) * the devil's work - House of 1000 Corpses * the end - "The End Starts Today" by Bis * the nature of dying - "On The Nature of Daylight" by Max Richter * thinking of you - "Under Your Spell" by Desire * toys were real (flymutha rip) - "Toys Are Real" by Flymutha from the Grand Theft Auto 2 Soundtrack * u got 2 let teh gabberz (move yr loli body!) - "U Got 2 Let The Music" by Cappella * well, that's annoying. - "Axel F" by "Crazy Frog" * work it out - "Yeah Yeah" by Bodyrox * young loli types - "Young Alien Types" by Bis Other Sources * eat it up, boi! - "Gaber" by Krankšvester * goretrance 9 (get happy or get fucked '97) - "Klappus in Je Handjes" by Gabberwijffie * hey gabberena (hardcore simpleton mix) - "La Macarena" by Los Del Río * i fucking hate mussels - "Mossels" by De Mosselman * the dancecore element - "The 7th Element" by Vitas References